Cronometrado
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Y desde entonces su vida giró como un reloj. TVXQ. HoMin. Underage. Mention of prostitution. Mafia Boss!Yunho. Sick!Changmin.
1. Chapter 1

**Cronometrado**

La calidez de los rayos de sol que le llegaban desde la empañada ventana eran suficientes para pintar una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, posando ambas manos en su abultado vientre observó con un dejo de ansiedad el cuerpo que descansaba a pocos metros de distancia en el sofá, la visión de botellas desperdigadas a sus pies era repulsiva y ella tiritó nerviosa al verle removerse entre sueños; cubrió por completo su abdomen y se encogió en ella misma cuando un escalofrío le subió por el cuello. «Están en riesgo.» Le informó el doctor una vez que apareció a una cita no programada, el médico no hizo preguntas innecesarias pero él debía ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en la vida de la embarazada tras puertas cerradas. La idea enamoradiza de sus recuerdos la engañó y le hizo pensar en el hombre amoroso que la acunaba entre sus brazos pero la ilusión se desvaneció con rapidez en un pestañeo, ella sabía que no era para nada importante en la vida del hombre, es más, quizás debía considerarse un obstáculo, un mal innecesario pero de todas formas no se veía siendo capaz, siendo lo suficientemente valiente como para virar la dirección de su vida y no volver a verle jamás, o eso había creído luego de sopesar las opciones que la vida le daba, la situación en la que ahora se encontraba: embarazada de un hombre casado, hombre que no dudaría un segundo en deshacerse de ella.

Se acurrucó en sí misma y pensó en la tierna vida que crecía en sus entrañas, antes no hubiese dudado, ni siquiera hubiese parado a recapacitarlo, ella podía permanecer al lado de aquel hombre solo por el placer de hacerlo, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente. No se trataba de ella, ya no, ahora todo su mundo se envolvía en las infinitas posibilidades de felicidad que florecían en su interior y ella por ningún motivo iba a permitir que algo le sucediese a su pequeño.

Contempló estática, con ojos como águila la figura del hombre que se desperezó tranquilo y se encaminó hacia el baño sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, el sonido constante de como vaciaba la vejiga le incomodó y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Desorientada se despertó, le costó enfocar los ojos y lo que le recibió fue el rostro brillante y febril de su hijo, Changmin sacudía su hombro y removía las sábanas intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño?

—Creo que algo anda mal. —Fue lo que le contestó en voz susurrante. Sus temores se agraviaron ante la premisa, desde que era un bebé, Changmin había sufrido de mala salud, su médico se lo había hecho saber y esperar debido a las circunstancias que les rodearon en todo el embarazo y las dolorosas horas de parto prematuro. «Es anémico.» Explicó el doctor en su tercera visita dentro del mes a causa de un resfriado, ella se encargaba de mantenerlo a salvo y cómodo envuelto en una muralla de esponjosas almohadas y calientes mantas y sábanas, pero parecía una batalla perdida, era más el tiempo que su hijo pasaba en cama que lo que podía jugar bajo el sol. Pero con la esperanza latente creyó que solo se trataría de una nueva infección que a duras penas el cuerpo de Changmin lucharía por combatir luego de muchas horas de sudor y medicamentos que le dejaban la boca con un sabor metálico y amargo. Lo que nunca esperó fue un diagnostico decisivo y alarmante para la vida de su hijo.

«Es su corazón. Su corazón falla.» Y por esa razón ella ahora se encontraba a las afueras de la lujosa mansión que buscaba por todos los medio intimidarla, a ella con su diminuto vestido que cubría lo necesario, piernas descubiertas y un Changmin sujeto en su pecho que a duras penas intentaba mantenerse despierto.

El nerviosismo, la extrañes y ansiedad subieron a su rostro cuando la puerta principal se abrió con ayuda de un prolijo mayordomo quien la dejó entrar con movimientos gráciles como si supiera la razón por la cual ella se encontraba allí. El mayordomo la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta una amplia habitación y cerró la puerta sonoro tras su espalda, Changmin saltó contra su pecho y, quizás fuesen ideas propias de su paranoia, pero ella podía sentir el repiqueteo doloroso de su lastimado corazón contra sus pechos.

—Imagino eres una de las prostitutas con las que mi padre solía estar. —Le habló un extraño desde una cómoda silla de cuero detrás de un elegante escritorio caoba, la mención despectiva hacia su persona le indignó pero no hizo nada para contradecirla; ella no era precisamente ese tipo de mujer, o mejor dicho, nunca lo fue hasta que tomó la decisión de alejarse del hombre en cuestión. —Mi padre está muerto. —El extraño le hizo saber con voz calmada en lo que le dedicaba una fugaz mirada de reconocimiento, sus ojos no revelaban en absoluto lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —La voz rasposa de Changmin le sorprendió y ella giró el rostro para dedicarle toda su atención a su hijo pero el pequeño solo se mostraba curioso ante la desconocida figura que ocupaba el otro lado de la habitación.

—Yunho. —Changmin asintió leve y quiso decir algo más, en su lugar cabeceó cansado y escondió el rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su madre cayendo perdido en la inconsciencia.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Ladeó el rostro sutil. Por su parte ella se debatió sobre si decirle la verdad al extraño o si solo debía dar la vuelta y alejarse, miró a Changmin con pena ante la cantidad de pensamientos apresurados que navegaban en su mente; ella a duras penas si podía mantenerse con clásicas deudas por pagar para subsistir y el tener que pensar en la cantidad de futuras posibles cuentas médicas que iban a ir más allá de simples analgésicos y jarabes para la tos, era desalentador. Ella no quería tener que dejar a Changmin a manos del Estado o en su defecto, dejarle en el orfanato más cercano, ella no tenía corazón para ello, caso contrario, si por ella fuera se arrancaría el órgano vital con tal de darle a su hijo la posibilidad de vivir pero incluso ella sabía que eso no era más que una mera fantasía.

—Está enfermo. Es su corazón. No puedo pagarlo. —En su postura rígida abrazó a Changmin y temió lo peor. En los ojos del hombre ella no podía encontrar nada, nada que le diera seguridad sobre si su hijo podría o no tener esperanza de vivir.

—Si me mientes, te mataré. —La amenaza le llegó fuerte y clara, ella no era tonta ni ingenua, sabía a lo que atenerse desde el momento en el que dejó pie dentro de la estancia, aunque jamás imaginó que saldría victoriosa.

Yunho contempló desinteresado lo que la mujer tenía para ofrecerle y la verdad era que no estaba en absoluto impresionado, ella no era la primera mujer que lo intentaba. Desde que su padre había muerto una de las cosas por las que jamás imaginó debía preocuparse se había vuelto una situación recurrente y cansina; él sabía que su padre no era honorable a su madre en ese sentido. Su madre creció como reina en un emporio a base de sangre, odio y dinero, a cambio su padre tenía la libertad de tomar por fuerza o no lo que le apeteciera y eso normalmente conllevaba a una escandalosa cantidad de muchachitas inocentes y mujeres baratas. Así que poco tiempo después de que se diese la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de su padre no faltó la pasarela de mujeres que bajo la excusa de traer al mundo hijos de su padre, intentaban hacerse paso dentro de sus vidas y aprovecharse la situación, y eso había esperado ver en los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, en su lugar, la mirada determinada que le dedicó la mujer le hizo sentir seguro. Si de verdad se trataba de un hijo de su padre, era mejor el tenerle cerca donde pudiese vigilarle.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó con el incesante sonido de la puerta, se removió entre las pesadas sábanas pero no logró zafarse, llamó a su madre entre susurros por ayuda pero lo que recibió fue el frio toque del extraño señor que servía de mayordomo a las afueras de la habitación.

—Le traigo el desayuno, joven Changmin. —Quedó sentado en la cama y contempló la inmensidad de la habitación como si fuera la primera vez que cayera en cuenta donde estaba, aunque llevase allí poco más de un mes. Recuerdos borrosos de cuando había entrado a aquel lugar junto a su madre, un hombre de aura atemorizante les había recibido y después de eso, nada. No podía recordar nada. El mayordomo a quien, en su mente, dio un nombre excéntrico como Alexander, llegó a su lado y posó sobre sus piernas una fina y pulcra bandeja de plata en donde él podía contemplar un par de huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas con jalea de fresa y jugo de naranja, que a juzgar por las diminutas burbujas que mostraba en la superficie, debía estar recién exprimido. Changmin observó curioso lo que tenía enfrente y después se desvió hacia el mayordomo que no le dirigía la mirada, solo permanecía con la espalda firme y los ojos clavados hacia adelante, hacia la pared. Regresó la atención a la comida.

Luego de unos días estresantes llenos de ansiedad y que en definitiva su sistema inmunológico decidiese caer en lo más bajo, Changmin había entendido el cambio radical en su vida. Su madre no estaba por ningún lado y a cambio había obtenido lujos aparatosos e innecesarios, un sinfín de sirvientes educados y un par de estoicos familiares. Yunho y Ma'am, Changmin no sabía su verdadero nombre y la mujer se negaba rotundamente a ser reconocida por algún otro, eran contrarios a todo lo que Changmin llegó a conocer estando con su madre. Ese par era frío, calculador e inexpresivo o eso había creído a la primera semana de entendimiento; le habían llevado a una sala segura y un hombre que rayaba en lo hermoso le revisó con ahínco rectificando el diagnostico que el médico amigo de su madre le había dicho, le había prescrito medicina que dejaba su boca igual de pastosa y amarga y le habían dejado solo de regreso en su habitación con la única advertencia de no salir afuera por sí solo. Así había caído en la rutina, constante y recurrente de ser despertado por toques en la puerta como anuncio a sus comidas y nada más.

Cuando su cuerpo por fin se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para salir de la cama, Changmin se estiró cual gato y revisó con curiosidad propia de un niño cada recoveco escondido de la habitación. Limpias paredes con papel para decorar de colores pasteles, un par de cuadros de paisajes distantes y luminosos, lámparas a cada lado de la cama así como una luz colgante del techo, librero repleto de obras pesadas que él no podía distinguir y un baño tan pulcro que Changmin temió pasar tiempo en el por miedo a ensuciarlo.

Terminó su desayuno y con manos temblorosas dejó los cubiertos en orden, Alexander hizo una reverencia silenciosa y se alejó cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Changmin se recostó en las esponjosas almohadas y suspiró quedito, su corazón tembló y lágrimas quisieron aparecer bajo sus pestañas, él no quería estar allí, él quería estar con su madre, él no quería los lujos ni la medicina, a él no le importaba la idea de morir si eso significaba volver a ser feliz.

Para cuando Yunho le encontró, Changmin le daba la espalda ensimismado en un grueso libro sobre pinturas y las distintas épocas del denominado arte. Gótico, victoriano, renacentista. Él no le daba la atención necesaria para entenderlo pero el pequeño muchachito de diez años miraba las páginas con atención; sus ojos se abrían amplio dándole un aspecto cómico, grácil e inocente, sus pómulos resaltaban y sus labios se envolvían en un curioso puchero en lo que Changmin le daba la vuelta al libro con sus pequeñas manos tratando de comprender la inmensidad de los detalles que se presentaban frente a él. Yunho permaneció quieto, sin mover músculo ni hacer sonido alguno que revelase su ubicación poco escondida en el umbral de la puerta. Changmin ahogó un grito sorprendido, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa y temor y se escondió entre las sábanas cuando al girar con sus rodillas se percató de la figura que le observaba con atención.

—¿Sabes leer? —Fue lo que quiso saber. Changmin negó despacio sin alejar la vista de Yunho, él había comenzado a aprender con su madre cuando ésta lograba pasar tiempo en casa, pero debido a su estado de salud y los horarios descabellados que la mujer tenía, esas ocasiones se volvían cada vez más esporádicas, por lo que él comenzó a conformarse con poder observar las brillantes y coloridas páginas de los contados libros que su madre guardaba en casa, Yunho se enderezó en su posición y se encaminó hasta el sillón que descansaba al otro lado de la habitación. Así fue como Changmin se vio sentado en una de las piernas de Yunho con un libro —algo digno de la atención de un niño—, descansando en su regazo y poco a poco comenzó a entender las palabras que se presentaban frente a sí.

«Es una pérdida de tiempo.» Le había dicho su madre luego de sopesar la situación, la llegada de Changmin a la casa no era verdaderamente alarmante, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que debían hacer cambios en sus cronometradas vidas para hacerle espacio al niño, que no era un niño cualquiera, era hijo de su padre y que además necesitaba constantes cuidados debido al deplorable estado de salud que tenía, Jaejoong monitoreaba su recuperación y les aseguraba que se encontraba estable pero en cualquier momento podría solo colapsar y debía ser llevado a un hospital; su madre se negaba rotundamente a ello, a ella poco le importaba la corta probabilidad de vida de un bastardo, Yunho logró convencerla de al menos mantenerle cuidado dentro de la mansión, y ahora se veía desviando horas de su itinerario y descubrir que se sentía complacido al ver el rostro lleno de alegría de Changmin luego de lograr leer una palabra difícil.

Cercana la medianoche Changmin escuchó movimiento detrás de la puerta de su habitación, se removió intranquilo y por la obscuridad le costó enfocarse, sombras se movían en la habitación pero él no prestó demasiada atención, lo más probable era que se tratase de Alexander o del mismo doctor Kim que iba a su habitación para hacerle entrega de su medicina, sudor frío bañó su espalda y se quejó sintiendo la garganta seca más toda ensoñación quedó opacada al escuchar el diminuto chasquido del seguro de un arma, arma que era perfectamente apuntada a su dirección.

—Miren nada más, tal parece que los rumores eran ciertos. Jung tenía un hijo bastardo. —Changmin olvidó como respirar y su rostro se desfiguró de miedo. —Me pregunto qué sería de la reputación de Jung si el resto se enterara. ¿Qué sería de la familia si acabáramos con la basura?

—Esta familia no cambiaría en absoluto aun después de sacar la basura. —La voz calmada de Yunho se perdió en el estruendo que se escuchó luego de la detonación clara de su arma contra la cabeza del intruso, Changmin tembló, abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el cuerpo ahora inerte del hombre caía tal cual saco de papas contra el suelo y manchas de sangre salpicaron sobre las sábanas.

Yunho bajó el arma y se acercó hasta Changmin sin tocar el cuerpo que se desangraba en el suelo, limpió sus manos con un pañuelo sacado de su abrigo y a continuación se sentó al filo de la cama y quitó los restos de sudor de la frente y cuello del más pequeño.

—Yunho. —Respiró Changmin contra su piel ante las caricias sutiles, sus hombros temblaron con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas asustadas y se desplomó contra el pecho de Yunho aferrándose a su ropa con sus manos. «Yunho. Yunho. Yunho.» Fue todo lo que escuchó después de ver como Changmin perdía la inconsciencia a causa de la impresión.

Sentado a las afueras de la sala de espera del hospital, su apariencia era absolutamente deplorable. Después de tomar a Changmin en brazos y despertar a Jaejoong casi a gritos, el doctor examinó al muchacho y predijo lo que tanto Yunho había querido obviar como posibilidad, el corazón de Changmin a causa de la impresión, el estrés, sufrió un paro cardíaco y aun cuando Jaejoong había logrado a duras penas traerle de regreso, él no iba a permitir que algo más le sucediese a su hermano pequeño y por ello, ahora ambos hombres se encontraban encogidos en las diminutas sillas de la sala de espera haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas y temerosas que, de tanto en tanto recibían de los pacientes, acompañantes y miembros del staff del mismo hospital. Una cansada pero sonriente enfermera les hizo saber que Changmin ya se encontraba estable y había sido removido a una habitación.

La blancura sanitaria que le recibió aun siendo las tres de la mañana le dio ganas de vomitar pero se olvidó de su malestar cuando posó la atención sobre el diminuto cuerpo que descansaba placido sobre la estrecha cama. Changmin se encontraba acostado al centro del colchón, cubierto de delgadas sábanas que hacían poco para mantenerle alejado del frío, él podía ver como la piel se le estremecía. Una vía estaba conectada a su brazo y Jaejoong examinó el medicamento asintiendo para sí al estar de acuerdo con la elección, y un aparato posado a la cabeza de la cama marcaba a la perfección cada latido; pitaba a cada segundo marcando la vida que parecía escurriese entre sus manos.

Yunho había llegado muy lejos desde el momento en que había posado la atención en Changmin, desde que había entendido en su totalidad el cambio que implicaba el reconocer la existencia del infante; de acuerdo con su madre, ellos pudieron solo obviar su existencia y olvidar el asunto como había sucedido en algunas ocasiones, pero para Yunho era difícil olvidar ese par de ojos brillantes y febriles que le miraron con curiosidad desde el primer momento. No había malicia, miedo u odio, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo que encontró fue genuina curiosidad y desde el momento en que fue consciente de ello, supo que no podía dejar que algo así de puro e ingenuo se perdiese en la ennegrecida amargura del mundo.

—Yunho. —La voz rasposa de Changmin se escuchó en sus oídos y creyó alucinar, giró el rostro y sus hombros se relajaron cuando obtuvo total atención del pequeño que se observaba cansino y agotado. —Yunho… —Como aquella primera visita Changmin quiso decir algo más pero cabeceó derrotado, Yunho le acalló con un movimiento de su cabeza y quedó a su lado mirándole desde la altura. En un arrebato poco conocido en él —aún en las esporádicas sesiones donde disfrutaba de la susurrante voz de Changmin leer con precisión, por horas, libros enteros—, posó la mano sobre la frente del muchacho revisando su temperatura, bajó a su mejilla, cuello y por último despeinó su cabello logrando arrancar así un medio puchero que se trasformó en una tímida sonrisa.

No, algo inocente como eso, él no iba a dejar que se perdiese en la corrupción del mundo; él era alguien que elegía ver la obscuridad del mundo por lo que sabía apreciar su belleza cuando la encontraba y ensuciaría sus manos si fuese necesario con tal de mantenerla.


End file.
